Schlaflos
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Bulma hilft Vegeta dabei seine Schlafstörungen zu bewältigen. Wie?


Fumin no - Schlaflos  
  
Pairing: B/V  
  
Disclaimer: Eine Premiere! Also hiermit bestätige ich sämtliche Rechte von DB als Toriyama-samas eigen! Sowieso klar ... Ich habe keine eigenen Charas in dieser FF dazuerfunden.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Spoiler: no spoiler!  
  
E-mail: MajinSakuko@sms.at  
  
A/N: In dieser FF geht es hauptsächlich um Vegeta und seine Vergangenheit. Ich habe versucht einiges besser zu verstehen, seine Geschichte reeller darzustellen. Die diversen japanischen Worte sind am Ende in einem Glossar vermerkt! Versucht vielleicht mal zu raten, was gemeint sein könnte - ist nicht allzu schwer.  
  
Achtung! Viele, kopfschmerzenbereitende Zeitsprünge! Man kommt aber hinters System! Hoff' ich ... Ach ja, Vegeta ist hoffentlich nur wenig OOC. Falls doch, oder aber, wenn ihr das trotzdem/deswegen mögt, schreibt mir bitte!  
  
uLegende/u:  
  
"Direkte Rede"  
  
*Gedanken*  
  
~~:+:~~ = Zeit/Ortswechsel  
  
[Anmerkungen]  
  
MS: Majin Sakuko (meine Wenigkeit)  
  
JM: JamesMarsters15 (zweite Hälfte von YasaiNoVampaia)  
  
BI: Blueisa  
  
NL: Namenlose  
  
-  
  
Der Mond hing in einer schmalen Sichel am Himmel, es würde noch einige Zeit zum nächsten Vollmond vergehen. Der Wind, der um die Häuser heulte, war trocken und kalt. Lange schon hatte es nicht mehr geregnet.  
  
Vegeta lag seitlich mit angewinkeltem Arm unter der Decke und hatte die Augen fest geschlossen. Sie war schon so lange nicht mehr da, er erinnerte sich kaum noch an sie. Sie fehlte ihm so schrecklich. Wie gerne hätte er seine Trauer offen ausgelebt? Aber er war ja der Saiyajin no Ouji. Da konnte man keine Gefühle zulassen, keine Tränen vergießen, keine Schwäche zeigen. Niemand durfte hinter die eiserne Maske blicken können. Nicht einmal er selbst. Er war sich selbst so fremd, dass er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass er sein eigenes Spiegelbild erkannte.  
  
Was war er nur für jemand, der nicht um seine Haha trauern konnte? Er hatte sich so sehr verändert, dass er selbst kaum noch wusste, wer er überhaupt war. Oder, aber ...? War er etwa das? War er so, wie er sich jetzt gab? Das gewissenlose Monster? Die perfekte Kopie seines Vaters? Geboren um seinen Untergebenen den Tod zu bringen?  
  
Er rollte sich in Embryonalhaltung zusammen und schlief ein.  
  
~~:+:~~  
  
Mit hinter dem Nacken verschränkten Armen lag Vegeta da und versuchte einzuschlafen. Ihm war kalt und heiß zugleich. Bulma lag halb über seiner Brust, ihre Hand kreiste in trägen Bewegungen um die Stelle über seinem Herzen. Krampfhaft darum bemüht sich nicht zu verraten, versuchte er seinen Herzschlag so normal wie möglich zu halten ... was alles andere als einfach war. Bulmas weiche Rundungen, ihre zarte Haut, ihren dezenten Fliederduft so nah bei sich zu wissen war mehr als nur irritierend. Ihr Atem strich sanft über seine Muskeln und kühlte auf dem Weg zu seinem Halsansatz ab. Trotz der Emotionen, die sich unter Vegetas Oberfläche einen erbitterten Kampf um die Führung lieferten, blieb sein Äußeres unberührt. Zerrissen war sein Geist, unruhig seine Seele, eisern seine Maske.  
  
Hungrig war er, süchtig nach dem einzigen Mittel, das ihm die Ruhe, die Erlösung, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden schenken würde. Nur Bulma war fähig ihn ruhig schlafen zu lassen. Also wartete er, wartete geduldig auf seine temporäre Absolution. Schließlich war er müde, so schrecklich müde.  
  
~~:+:~~  
  
Der Morgenwind zerrte an den schweren Vorhängen und schlich sich so in Vegetas Schlafgemach, welches bereits leer war. Der junge Ouji stand auf seinem Balkon und überblickte sein zukünftiges Reich. Mit seinen fünf Jahren war er noch zu klein um über die Brüstung sehen zu können. Trotzdem stellte das kein Problem dar, konnte er doch schon fliegen. Die Kontrolle über sein Fluidum hatte Vegeta bereits seit er aus den Windeln [MS: Da tun sich zwei Fragen auf: Trugen Saiyajin Windeln? - Goku schon, okay ... Und: Wie muss Veggie-chan da wohl ausgesehen haben?] raus war. Seit seiner Geburt nahm seine Kampfkraft beinahe exponentiell zu, was bei seinem Chichi, seinen Untergebenen und letztlich auch bei ihm selbst keinen Zweifel ließ, dass in der Chou Saiyajin Densetsu von ihm die Rede war.  
  
Vegeta hob seine behandschuhte kleine Hand, formte einen Kiball und schoss ihn mit einer lässigen Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk ab. Die gelbe Energiekugel schlug unweit von den Schlossmauern ein und hinterließ einen gewaltigen Krater. Dieser ging aber in der Umgebung, die aus unzähligen solcher Einkerbungen bestand, unter. Vegeta-Seis Oberfläche war übersät mit Löchern wie Brandblasen. Kaum noch war ein Stück heiles Land zu finden, nicht dass der Planet zuvor eine Schönheit gewesen wäre, zumal er doch bereits einige Male den Oozaru- Zustand der Saiyajin ertragen musste.  
  
Am Himmel waren die Einmannkapseln positioniert. Noch im Morgengrauen würde der nächste Angriff starten und wie Vegeta die Lage einschätzte, würde es auch der letzte sein. Vegeta Ous Truppen hatten Freezer und seinen Männern nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen.  
  
~~:+:~~  
  
Fasziniert beobachtete Kakarott die vorbeisausenden Sterne, streckte seine winzigen Händchen Richtung Luke und blubberte munter drauf los.  
  
Sein Ziel - Chikyuu - näherte sich. Die Kapsel tauchte unbemerkt in die Atmosphäre ein und schlug in einem Wald ein. Der alte Son Gohan fand Kakarott, nahm ihn mit sich und taufte ihn auf Son Goku um. Nachdem der kleine Saiyajin eine Begegnung der 4. Art [MS: mit Körperkontakt - gibt's nicht - ich weiß, ich weiß] mit einem Felsen hinter sich gebracht hatte, war auch ihm das Leben mit seinem Wahl-Großvater genehm. Viele Jahre lebten sie zufrieden als Eremiten.  
  
~~:+:~~  
  
Feucht und kalt war es in der dunklen Kabine. Dunkel um den ganzen Schmutz nicht sehen zu müssen, aber nicht finster genug um vergessen zu können, wo er war. Das metallene Bettgestell quietschte, aber Vegeta fand einfach keine bequemere Möglichkeit sich zu betten. Keine Decke, kein Polster, nicht mal eine Matratze gab es hier. Aber in seinem königlichen Schlafgemach ... Nein, halt! Es gab kein königliches Schlafgemach mehr, keinen Speisesaal, kein Schloss ... keinen Planeten. Was brachte es in Erinnerungen aus besseren Zeiten zu schwelgen? Gar nichts. Vegeta lebte im Hier und Jetzt. Ja, er lebte. Anders als sein Volk, seine Fubo. Vegeta Ou war ein Narr gewesen! Er hatte seinen Stolz gebeugt um Freezer dienen zu können. Irgendwann war selbst er darauf gekommen, dass diese Sache nur schlecht ausgehen konnte, so hatte er sich aufgelehnt. Das Ergebnis war allgemein bekannt: Der Saiyajin no Dai Ou unterlag erbärmlich. Schande über ihn! Denn nun durfte Vegeta Ouji die Angelegenheit ausbaden. Aber er würde nicht mitspielen. Seinen Stolz herunterzuschlucken kam gar nicht in Frage. Niemals.  
  
"Beuge dich, Musuko."  
  
*Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann, Okaa-san.*  
  
"Andernfalls wirst du sterben."  
  
*Shirimasu.*  
  
~~:+:~~  
  
Schon seit Wochen plagte den jungen Prinzen eine unangenehme Erkältung. Keine Medizin brachte Besserung. Vegeta Ouji lag in seinem Bett, eng in die warmen Laken eingekuschelt und fantasierte vor sich hin. In seinen wirren, immer wieder kehrenden Tagträumen lebte die Ouhi noch und bewachte sein Krankenbett.  
  
"Okaa-san ..."  
  
"Ich bin hier, Ore no Musuko, ich bin ja da."  
  
"Ich ..."  
  
"Sch! Schon gut. Du musst dich jetzt schonen. Dein Volk braucht dich ..."  
  
"Geh ... nicht!"  
  
"Ich muss ...", sie streichelte ihrem Sohn über die Wange, "... Daisuki."  
  
Vegeta führte seine rechte Hand über sein Herz und presste sie auf seine vom Fieber schweißfeuchte Haut.  
  
"Ich verstehe, Musuko. Und jetzt schlaf schön."  
  
~~:+:~~  
  
"Knie nieder! Na, wird's bald?"  
  
Vegeta knirschte unmerklich mit den Zähnen und befolgte den Befehl mit gesenktem Kopf. Womöglich hätte Freezer sonst seine wahren Gelüste erraten, die sich allesamt um ihn und diverse Todesarten drehten. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte Vegeta zwei weitere Saiyajin, Nappa, der ebenfalls aus einer adeligen Familie stammte, und einen eindeutig drittklassigen Kriegerverschnitt.  
  
*Freezer hat auch mich, das beweist wenigstens einen Hauch von Geschmack*, dachte der ehemalige Ouji - kein Königreich, kein Prinz - abfällig und hob daraufhin den Blick zu seinem neuen Sensei. Das selbstgefällige Grinsen auf Freezers maskenhaften Gesicht bereitete Vegeta Übelkeit. Am liebsten hätte er ja ... Aber er war klüger, klüger als alle anderen zusammen. Er würde sich beugen, nein, verstellen, so tun als ob ... Ja, er würde sie alle täuschen, solange als Freezers Handlanger arbeiten, bis er stark genug war, bis sich ihm das Schicksal durch eine Chance offenbarte. Dann würde er zuschlagen und Freezers hässliche Visage zerschlagen. Früh genug würde er erkennen, mit wem er sich da eingelassen hatte, trotzdem würde es dann zu spät sein. Innerlich verhöhnte Vegeta sein Gegenüber, äußerlich aber - und das war überlebenswichtig - täuschte seine demütige Haltung über seine Mordgelüste hinweg.  
  
Freezer hob die linke Hand und winkte den Jungen mit zwei Fingern zu sich. Gehorsam erhob Vegeta sich und schritt zu dem Thron.  
  
"Näher! ... Noch näher." Zehn Zentimeter trennten sie noch, als Freezer wieder seine Stimme erhob: "Deine Mimik verrät dich, mein Prinzchen!"  
  
Ehe Vegeta sich's versah war er von Freezers bereits erwähnten zwei Fingern in die nächste Ecke katapultiert worden. Bluthustend krümmte er sich vor Schmerzen. Die paar Knochenbrüche waren noch das geringste Problem. Wie konnte jemand nur so viel Kraft in zwei Fingern haben?  
  
Vegetas Gedanken stockten und verliefen im Sand, als sich ein dichter, schwarzer Nebel über seinen Geist senkte und ihm das Bewusstsein raubte.  
  
~~:+:~~  
  
Langsam tauchte Vegeta wieder auf, versuchte bewusst gleichmäßig zu atmen. Mit jedem Luftzug zog sich seine Lunge schmerzhaft zusammen. Durch seine geweiteten Pupillen erkannte er die Umgebung nur verschwommen. Vorsichtig begann Vegeta seine Gliedmaßen in noch liegender Position zu bewegen, was rasch daran scheiterte, dass sein linker Arm durch etwas festgehalten wurde. Es handelte sich um einen Tropf, der in den Unterarm eingeführt war. Mit einem Ruck riss Vegeta dieses eindeutig altertümliche medizinische Gerät aus seiner Vene und warf es nicht weiter beachtet auf den Boden.  
  
"Was machst du denn jetzt schon wieder für einen Unsinn?"  
  
Das Gefühl des Ertapptseins war nur von kurzer Dauer. "Das siehst du doch wohl, oder bist du blind?", wollte Vegeta kampfeslustig wissen. Wie hatte er nur übersehen können, dass Bulma neben dem - nicht seinem - Bett saß? "Wo bin ich?", knurrte er gefährlich leise.  
  
"Du bist im SMZ West", gab sie Auskunft. "Dein letzter Trainingsexzess hat dich fast ins Jenseits befördert. Geh's ein bisschen langsamer an. Was nützt dir der Super Saiyajin, wenn du nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilst? ... Vegeta! Du musst liegen bleiben ..."  
  
Noch während sie ihre Tirade auf ihn niederprasseln ließ, rappelte Vegeta sich auf und wälzte sich aus dem Bett. Ohne Bulma auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen ‚öffnete' er das Fenster mit einem Luftstoß - was die Fensterscheibe, der Herr habe sie selig, nicht überlebte -, und flog hinaus. Dass er nur in Boxershorts und T-Shirt unterwegs war, fiel ihm spätestens dann auf, als sich die feinen Härchen auf seinen Unterarmen aufstellten. Das Stück bis zur C.C. würde er schon schaffen, ein Glück nur, dass er nicht in eines dieser grässlich grünen Krankenhaushemden gesteckt worden war.  
  
~~:+:~~  
  
Eiskalt war es in dem Gefängnis aus Stahl und Metall. Nur mit größter Mühe konnte Vegeta ein Zittern unterdrücken. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen lauschte er dem fremden Atem. Eine ganze Weile schon hatte er bemerkt, dass er nicht alleine in seinem Quartier war. Wer auch immer sich da im Schatten versteckte, Vegeta würde ihm keine Angriffsmöglichkeit bieten, keine Schwäche zeigen. Er hatte seine Lektion gelernt. Freezer hatte an seinem Gesicht seine Gedanken ablesen können, dabei war Vegeta sich so sicher gewesen, dass ihn niemand durchschauen konnte, aber ... Nun, dieser Tipp würde Freezer einmal zum Verhängnis werden.  
  
"Geht es dir besser, Vegeta? So heißt du doch, oder ...?", fragte eine unbekannte Stimme. "Keine Angst, ich tue dir nichts", beruhigte er ihn, als Vegeta weiterhin stumm blieb. "Freezer hat dir ganz schön zugesetzt, was? Du warst ganze drei Tage im Meditank ... Aber jetzt bist du auskuriert ..."  
  
"Hat er dich geschickt?", wollte Vegeta schließlich wissen.  
  
Das Dunkel verbarg das Zucken der Mundwinkel des Besuchers. "Nein, nein. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen bist."  
  
"Wer bist du?"  
  
"Mein Name ist Zarbon ..."  
  
"Die Krankenschwester?"  
  
Zarbon stieß ein androgyn anmutendes Lachen aus. "So in etwa ... Aber jetzt solltest du noch ein wenig Schlaf bekommen. Morgen geht dein Training los."  
  
Damit verließ Zarbon das Quartier. Vegeta lag auf seiner Schlafstätte - es ein Bett zu nennen, wäre zuviel des Guten - und lauschte in die eingekehrte Stille.  
  
~~:+:~~  
  
*Nein!* Vegeta warf den Kopf hin und her. Eine erdrückende Hitze hatte sich wie ein Mantel über ihn gelegt und drohte ihn zu ersticken. Gleichzeitig spürte er, dass er das Zittern nicht länger unterdrücken konnte. *Nein ...* Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, aber seine Lider waren verklebt und schmerzten. Ein heiseres Wimmern entrang sich seiner Kehle und zog die Aufmerksamkeit seiner ‚Krankenschwester' auf sich. Vegeta fühlte eine kühle Berührung an seiner fiebrigen Stirn. Kurz rührte er sich nicht, dann entzog er sich aber ruckartig dem Kontakt.  
  
"Keine Angst, Vegeta", murmelte Bulma beruhigend und strich sanft über seine glühende Stirn. "Alles kommt wieder in Ordnung."  
  
Ihre Wut auf den eigensinnigen Saiyajin war bereits verraucht. Wenn er aber auch seine Behandlung eigenmächtig abbrach und seine Infusion aus dem Arm riss! Kein Wunder, dass sich sein Zustand derart drastisch verschlechtert hatte. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht mehr böse sein. So, wie er jetzt ihre Hand umklammert hielt - wobei er sie wenigstens nicht zerquetschte - war er richtig kawaii. Vegeta schien sich etwas zu beruhigen, sein Griff lockerte sich, sein Beben ließ nach.  
  
"Rairakku ...", nuschelte er so gut wie unverständlich. "Ich wusste ... es."  
  
Bulma beachtete seine Worte nicht, sondern sah sie als das an, was sie waren, wirre Fieberfantasien, und machte sich lieber daran seine Stirn zu kühlen, um das Fieber zu brechen. Weitere Stunden harrte sie aus und wachte über den unruhigen Schlaf von Vegeta, nicht sicher darüber, ob es nun noch weitere Stunden, Tage oder gar Monate brauchte, um ihn zurück ins volle Bewusstsein zu holen.  
  
~~:+:~~  
  
iDER/i  
  
Nie mehr! Nie mehr wieder würde Vegeta jemandem vertrauen. Alleine, auf sich selbst gestellt ... Ja, nur so konnte er überleben. Nur so konnte er seinen Hass nähren und  
  
iSCHMERZ/i  
  
auf seine Rache warten. Zarbon, die rechte Hand Freezers. Seine giftgrünen Haare verrieten ihn doch schon als falsche Schlange ... Aber Vegeta war blind gewesen, zu jung vielleicht ... Die Geschehnisse hatten ihn älter, stärker, härter  
  
iBRANDMARKTE/i  
  
gemacht. Keinem gegenüber würde er jemals wieder auch nur einen Hauch über seine Pläne andeuten. Sie mussten im Stillen gedeihen, wie Nachtschattengewächse und die waren bekanntermaßen vorwiegend tödlich giftig. Den loyalen  
  
iSEINE/i  
  
Untergebenen zu mimen und dieses Bild lange genug aufrecht zu erhalten ... Das war von nun an seine Aufgabe und bei Gott, er würde sie meistern.  
  
iSEELE./i  
  
Halbtot lag Vegeta anschließend in seinem Quartier. Der Körper mit Striemen übersät, das Blut, das aus den zahlreichen Wunden lief, war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Trotzdem ließ sich an seinem Ausdruck nicht ablesen, ob er Schmerzen hatte oder nicht. Der leicht metallische Geschmack auf seiner Zunge übertünchte einen weiteren, weit dezenteren. *Rairakku ...*  
  
~~:+:~~  
  
Vegeta lag steif wie ein Brett da und wandte seinen Blick keinen Zentimeter von der hochinteressanten und fesselnden Decke. Neben ihm lag Bulma, einen Arm hatte sie ibesitzergreifend/i um seine Taille geschlungen. Ob sie noch schlief oder aber bereits wach war, konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Zu sehr war er in seine Selbstvorwürfe vertieft. Wie konnte er nur? Warum hatte er sich nur mit ihr eingelassen? Warum war er je in ihr Zimmer gekommen ... Weshalb war er denn überhaupt erst auf diesen Planeten gekommen? Vegeta hatte nicht den blassesten Dunst, er wusste nur eines mit Bestimmtheit: So gut wie in dieser Nacht hatte er schon lange nicht mehr schlafen dürfen - falls man das, was er zuvor betrieben hatte überhaupt ‚schlafen' nennen konnte. Es war wohl eher mehr so etwas wie ein Runterfahren des Energieniveaus auf eine Ebene, die es zwar möglich machte neue Kraft zu tanken, aber trotzdem keine Erholung - was ja auch zum Schlaf dazugehörte - zuließ. Und das hatte er wem zu verdanken? Bulma ... Sie hatte die Absperrung umgangen, ein Schlupfloch gefunden ... Nicht das System gesprengt, aber ... es war ein Anfang. Was dachte er da? Ein Anfang ... wovon? Von nichts! Kein Vertrauen ... in niemanden ... Niemals.  
  
Er würde ihr klar machen, wie er die Sache sah, dass es nur etwas Kurzweil war, dass sie nicht zuviel hineininterpretieren sollte ... Und dann, danach ... konnte er seine kurze Erlösung auskosten.  
  
~~:+:~~  
  
Nappa hatte sich gemacht. Zwar war er nicht annähernd so stark wie Vegeta, aber immerhin war er gut genug, um als sein iPartner/i durchzugehen. Die beiden saßen an einem Lagerfeuer und aßen. In Vegetas Kopf formten sich immer konkretere Pläne, die es zu verwirklichen galt. Bald schon ... sehr bald ... Zuerst würde er sich Nappas entledigen, dem ewigen Klotz am Bein, dann würde er sich Zarbon vorknöpfen und als letztes *Wie passend - das iLetzte/i zuletzt* wäre dann Freezer an der Reihe. Langsam und qualvoll würde Vegeta ihn sterben lassen. Ach, er hatte einen guten Lehrmeister gehabt, ein paar der grausamsten Foltermethoden würden ihre Premiere bei Freezer erleben dürfen.  
  
*Rache*, schrie eine Stimme in Vegetas Hinterkopf. *Rache!*  
  
Doch er war bereits zu routiniert, diesem Trieb einfach nachzugehen oder auch nur Beachtung zu schenken.  
  
"Die Dragonballs ...", tönte die blechern verstellte Stimme Radditz' durch den Scouter. "Unsterblichkeit ..."  
  
Die Zeit der Satisfaktion war gekommen.  
  
~~:+:~~  
  
Bulmas Hand strich langsam tiefer, über Vegetas Brust ... Bauch ... und blieb bei seinem Nabel hängen. Spielerisch tauchte sie mit dem Zeigefinger immer wieder in die kleine Einbuchtung ein. Vegeta schloss die Augen, konnte sich aber nicht ihrem Bann entziehen, konnte sich nicht abwenden, denn ... Er brauchte sie dringend, damit sie ihm sagte, dass sie ihn liebte und ihm versicherte, dass er es wert war, geliebt zu werden.  
  
"Aishiteru, Vegeta."  
  
Die Anspannung fiel von ihm, aber trotzdem konnte er noch nicht ins Land der Träume entschwinden. Etwas war anders gewesen ... falsch. Ihre Stimme ...  
  
"Lass mich auch schlafen", flehte Bulma da. "Ich weiß, dass du es kannst."  
  
Vegeta sah zu ihr hinunter und begegnete ihrem halbtraurigen Blick, der mehr als tausend Worte sagte. Worte waren auch nicht seine Stärke und so tat er das einzige, das ihm in diesem Augenblick richtig erschien: Er umfasste ihre Hand, führte sie zurück zu der Stelle über seinem Herzen und presste sie gegen seine bereits abgekühlte Haut. Sein dunkler Blick bohrte sich in Bulmas blaugrüne Augen und übermittelte die stille Botschaft.  
  
"Ich verstehe ..."  
  
Und Vegeta tat es endlich auch. Durch Bulmas Worte hatte er kurz Ruhe vor den quälenden Erinnerungen seiner Vergangenheit gefunden. Aber durch sein eigenes Geständnis konnten sie beide nun ruhig schlafen, und das für ihre restlichen Tage.  
  
"Gute Nacht ..."  
  
A/N: Wie hat euch das gefallen, hm? Ich mag diese Story ziemlich gerne ... Wenn ihr mehr wollt, würde ich mich über ein paar (nicht unbedingt positive - aber besser wär's ...) Kommentare und/oder E-mails freuen!  
  
Wenn genügend Nachfrage besteht, werde ich nächste Woche eine andere Fic posten.  
  
Tango - Vokabel  
  
Haha - Mutter (meine Mutter heißt so, sie tut das ...)  
  
Okaa-san - Mutter (als Anrede, auch für fremde Mütter)  
  
Chichi - Vater (mein Vater ...) Hat nichts mit Gokus iChichi/i zu tun! Es wird mit einem anderen Kanji geschrieben. iChichi/i setzt sich aus zwei Katakana zusammen!  
  
Otou-san - Vater (als Anrede, ...)  
  
Chou Saiyajin Densetsu - Die Legende des Super Saiyajin  
  
Fubo - Eltern  
  
Dai - groß  
  
Musuko - Sohn  
  
Shirimasu - Ich verstehe  
  
Ouhi - Königin  
  
Ore - Ich (MSP = Männersprache, auch von emanzipierten Frauen verwendet)  
  
Ore no - von mir, mein  
  
Daisuki - Ich hab' dich lieb  
  
Rairakku - Flieder  
  
Aishiteru - ~ Ich liebe dich  
  
Kleine Section: Cut out!  
  
Er war sich selbst so fremd, dass er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass er sein eigenes Spiegelbild erkannte.  
  
Was war er nur für jemand, der nicht um seine Haha ... um seine Haha ... trauern konnte? *Lachenmitgrößternotunterdrückend* Er ... hatte *einzelnegluckserentweichenlassend* ... hatte sich so ... *vorunterdrücktemgelächterlosprust* ... iHaha!/i Dass ich nicht lache!!  
  
Director: "Cut! Aus! Raus! Vegeta, verdammt noch mal! Wir stehen hier unter Zeitdruck und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als dich über den Namen deiner Mutter abzulachen!"  
  
Vegeta: "Tut mir ... leid ... *sichschämendineineeckeverkriechend*"  
  
-  
  
"Geh ... nicht!"  
  
"Ich muss ...", sie streichelte ihrem Sohn über die Wange, "... Daisuki."  
  
Vegeta führte seine rechte Hand über sein Herz und presste sie auf seine vom Fieber schweißfeuchte Haut.  
  
"Ich ... verstehe *angewidertaufdienassehandblickend*, Musuko ... Argh! Nein, verdammt! Nicht zum Aushalten! Einfach ekelhaft!"  
  
diskretes Räuspern im Hintergrund  
  
"Schlaf schön."  
  
Director: "Cut!"  
  
-  
  
"Lass mich auch schlafen", flehte Bulma da. "Ich weiß, dass ... du es ... kannst." *inleisesschnarchenverfall*  
  
Director: "Cut! Bulma! Wach auf! Oder wie Rainhard Fendrich sagen würde: Wake Up!"  
  
Vegeta: *Bin ich denn wirklich so langweilig, dass sie mitten im Dreh einschläft? Argh! *intiefedepressionstürz* Diese nagenden Selbstzweifel!* [Vegeta, verzweifele doch nicht! Ich bin doch da!(Natürlich von Majins Standpunkt gesehen)]  
  
Daisuki@all!  
  
Majin Sakuko  
  
YasaiNoVampaia no 


End file.
